


Brother's drag

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Oneshot, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Futaba has a lot of feelings about this. Mostly regret. That shouldn't be their only time.





	Brother's drag

Every single time she used to ask, he used to ruffle her hair and smile at her. _“No way.”_ He had said the first time she had found out. He had been on his way out decked out in jeans and boots. He had shushed her and coaxed her to going back to bed. _“Go to sleep.”_ He had teased before he had left.

The second time she had caught him it had been early in the morning. He had been swinging his keys and softly humming as he left the apartment. She had waited until her mother was fast asleep before taking the chance on sitting on the stairs that connected their apartments. He had snorted when he spotted her.

_“Kids can’t tag along.”_ He had patted her hair combed it softly with his gloved fingers. Tamed and combed her hair as if it were his own and not hers. _“I can’t take you with me.”_ He had laughed as he had pulled her up. “Go to bed before your mom catches you out here and my parents roast me.”

“You’re not taking me along.” She had complained only for him to laugh and haul her up anyway. She had relented, given into the impromptu piggyback ride because she knew she would not change his mind. Not then anyway.

_“You have to take me.”_ She had confronted him the third time she caught him. She had not seen him leave but this was her catching him coming back. She had just received her takeout order when she had spotted him coming up the walkway. He had scoffed at her words before he dropped his leather cap on her head. _“I’m serious!”_

_“No way. Your mom? She would kill me.”_ He had laughed at her as he made his way inside. He had nudged her along and up the stairs before stealing her takeout bag. At her complaint he only took a fried wing but that was enough for her.

_“I want to ride with you.”_ She complained when he opened her door for her. _“I’m serious.”_

_“I know.”_ He had smiled and ruffled her hair. _“But you’re too young. Everyone would kill me. It’s bad enough for them that I go out there. You want me to bring you along too?”_ He had winced. _“I’m not that bad yet.”_

_“I want to watch you.”_ She had sulked then and he had smiled. Smiled and smiled and then hugged her tight.

_“I know you do. I almost wish you could.”_ He had whispered in her ear. _“But you can’t. you seriously can’t do it.”_ He had pulled back then and ruffled her hair. No matter what she had done that entire year he refused to take her along. So she stopped asking for him to take her along, well she slowed it down.

She just waited until she could tag along all on her own. All it took was late nights for her mother at the Labs. All those overnight conferences and she was set. When he set out, so did she. They all got the messages, well. Not exactly, she had hacked her way in but an invite was still an invite.

_“Oh no.”_ He had crossed his arms the moment he spotted her. He had been leaning against his car but when he spotted her, he had shaken his head. _“You go right home, right now.”_

_“Only if you drive me there.”_ The cold wind had been nipping at her legs and she winced. Only to watch his face change and him shoulder out his jacket. She had sighed when he wrapped it around her waist tying the arms around her.

_“So stubborn.”_ He had muttered when he had stood back up. _“I’m not driving you anywhere.”_ He had sighed at her look. _“Just stand where it’s safe. I’d lose my mind if something happened to you Futaba.”_

_“I want to drive with you!”_ She had called after him. He had only shaken his head again. And again and yet again. Night after night, race after race. Time after time where her heart was in her throat watching him.

_“Nice.”_ She had teased when he had come back after flirting with a guy she didn’t know. _“You got those digits mad fast.”_

_“What can I say?”_ He had looked over his shoulder with a grin. _“I know what I’m capable of.”_ He had looked so proud of himself before he had given her a look. _“Man I’ve got to get you home.”_

_“You turn the night of excitement into bedtime so easily.”_ She had rolled her eyes before she glanced at his car. _“I really want to race with you.”_

_“First you wanted to watch.”_ He had laughed softly. _“Now you want to be with me? Soon you’ll be wanting to race yourself. I don’t think I could handle that.”_ He had laughed _. “It’s different from your video games Futaba.”_

_“I know that.”_ She had grumbled. She had mumbled and grumbled but it had not shaken him one bit. She had known then to get what she wanted she had to go around him again. Frustrating but she was used to it.

_“I’m not letting you in the front seat.”_ He had laughed as he slung an arm around her. _“That’s my only saving grace right now. Letting you stay out here is bad enough. Let me look my parents and your mom in the face please.”_ He had tweaked her nose then. _“Little stubborn thing. Behave for me?”_

She wished she had. She honestly wished that she had. She had rolled her eyes instead and plotted around him on their way home. Let him nudge her into the apartment she shared with her mom. Let him retreat into the one he shared with his parents before he came back with leftover dinner. She wished she had listened.

But she had not. She had gone around him and found herself in way too deep in that world. All she had seen were the races and the money and car parts he had. The friends he made. She knew there was another side but she never expected to get caught up in it. Or the police.

The first time she got to drive with him. She wished she never had to. She had been panicked, her stomach had been turning over and over the moment she had gotten in.

_“We aren’t going to make it!”_ She had been freaked as the sights flashed by them. Near misses, quick turns that threw her around in the seat. Yet somehow through it all, Akira had been calm. Akira had been amused. She had looked in his face and seen only calm.

_“I’m getting you out of this and then I’m leading them on a merry chase.”_ He had given her a glance then. _“You’re getting out of this Futaba.”_

_“We have almost half the police force on our tail!”_ She had been screeching out of panic and fear. This was not what she had wanted. She was over her head; they all were and Akira was not supposed to be there. He would have never been here if it hadn’t been for her.

_“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”_ He had been so calm. So sure of himself. So cocky too. She had wanted to cry as he sped through the streets, off the highway then off. Back roads and high roads, quick roads and then down through things she had not known had existed.

When he had blown along the roads with nothing behind them, she had felt relieved. At least until he had pulled into the construction yard ten minutes from home and grabbed her bag and tablet from the car. _“Wha-“_ She had spluttered.

_“Out.”_ He had smiled at her. _“I’m taking the fall Futaba.”_ She knew she had paled then but he had cradled her cheek. _“It’s okay. Honestly, I’d rather me than you. You didn’t do anything wrong Futaba. You actually did some good.”_ He had sighed softly. _“But this car has too much heat. Someone has to take the fall.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be you!”_ She had felt her world crumble when he had shaken his head. _“It doesn’t!”  
“It’s me or somebody else. At least with me I know I’m protecting you.”_ He had smiled. _“It won’t be forever.”_ He had whispered. _“Just stay quiet okay?”_ His eyes had dipped towards his pocket before he handed over his phone. _“Uh, let the chat know I’ll be gone okay? Let them know who you are.”_ Then he had been gone. A few minutes later she had heard sirens again. That had been it. Her first time in the car with him. Her only time in the car with him.

He drove like a dream. Like a crazed person but underneath everything she knew it had been slightly fun. He was good, the view of the streets from the car was everything she had thought it would be. And she would give it all back up to have him go home with her.

X

Maybe he had seen the future? Maybe he had known her better than herself? Futaba wrapped her fingers around the wheel as she watched the streets ahead. She had only one time with Akira. One time with the man she admired more than anything.

She would do anything to have him back. It had been her mistake that had gotten him locked away. He was behind bars right now. Her fault, her mistake. But she could fix it. She was better now and she could drive. Not as good as him but she was getting there.

The entire line started their engines and revved up. She fought back her own eagerness as she waited. She was not alone in wanting him to get out. She knew she was not; she was not alone. There were others that wanted him to return. He had taken the fall for her and she was going to get him back. By any means necessary. The streets were not the same without him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just literally hit me out of no where half fleshed out so it jumped my to-do-list it was FUN I enjoyed this


End file.
